On The Floor
by Alien Altered
Summary: Lamb raids a warehouse bar and finds Veronica shirtless, drugged and unconscious. Lamb has to get to the bottom of a case, Veronica's case, and his conflicting emotions. Will eventually be Lamb/Veronica. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Get on the floor, now

"Get on the floor, now!" yelled Sherriff Lamb as he, Sacks and some other deputies burst into the warehouse bar with guns drawn. The deputies patted down the men in the warehouse bar and confiscated any weapons. Everyone was being cuffed and taken in for questioning. There weren't many men, but they were all suspects in a drug dealing case gone worse. Lamb noticed a small figure crumpled on the ground in the dark far corner and walked close yelling "Hey, you, up now. Get off the ground. Hands behind your back, and get against the wall. NOW." His yelling received no response and he continued closer. Lamb was almost next to the body when he noticed that the body was shirtless and her skirt was ripped in half. Lamb rushed forward and gently felt for a pulse, he found one. He brushed the woman's blond hair from her face and swore when he recognized the face.

Sacks noticed Lamb crouched over something and went to his side. He too noticed the young woman's face and swore before gasping "Veronica." Lamb glanced around the room and noticed a t-shirt he guessed was Veronica's a few feet away. Suddenly it didn't matter that Veronica had undermined his every step. It didn't matter that he'd sworn to loath her. It didn't matter there was so much damn hate between them. All that mattered was getting Veronica the hell out of there.

Gently Lamb lowered Veronica into the cruiser and threw the keys to Sacks. He stripped his own shirt off and buttoned it onto Veronica and draped his thick jacket over her legs while he climbed into the back seat with her. Supporting Veronica's head in his lap Lamb thought back on memories tainted and willed Sacks to drive faster. The sooner they got to the hospital the better.

'_Donnie. Why'd you become a cop?' _

'_Um, Geez Goldilocks. I don't know. I guess just so I could help people who need help.' _

'_So if I'm ever in trouble…you'll help me right?'_

'_Why? You plan on getting in trouble?' Veronica smiled mischievously at Don before throwing the basketball at him. _

Lamb whispered the words into Veronica's hair that he'd meant to say that day, "I'll always help you, Goldilocks." He knew he had betrayed his own words but he wished he hadn't. 

_He watched as Veronica climbed from Lily's car. She had changed so much since he'd first met her. Her baggy boys' clothes had been replaced with semi-tight ones. She no longer played sports, she cheered for them. She wore makeup, and hung with the 09er crew. She was now different. Veronica blew a kiss to Lily through the car window and waited until Lily's car was out of sight before turning, smiling and running towards Don. She threw her arms around him and laughed 'Happy Birthday Deputy Don.' Okay, maybe not so different. Covering his eyes with one hand she used her other hand to pull him towards the lounge room. 'I smell bread.' Stated Don._

'_Wrong. Guess again.' Don opened his eyes and saw a huge cake on the table before him. It was amazing – huge, with images of guns, sports, and a Sheriff badge. Don wasn't sure what to say, no one had ever gone to so much effort for his birthday before. 'And that's not all. You've still got your present'… She may dress differently, hang with different people, do things in another way; but she's still the same girl deep inside. And that's what's so great about her._

Lamb wondered if the same still applied. She dresses differently, hangs with different people, does things in another way; but is she still the same girl deep inside? 


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to .SoDa.PoP9., balmung's angel, carvenspercy – for favouriting this story, glamorouspirate for the best review I've ever had (not on this story but still), and everyone who read or reviewed.

As Lamb looked down at her again he noticed the small trickle of blood hidden behind her hair. Looking closer Lamb noticed the glass fragments imbedded there. "Shit!"

"Sherriff? Is she okay?"

"Drive faster."

Sacks watched nervously as Lamb paced angrily down the halls, truthfully he was frightened, but he needed to keep strong, so anger it was. He'd tried calling Keith but got no answer. And he really didn't want any of Veronica's other smart ass friends blaming him for shit. "Veronica Mars." Called a doctor as he walked into the waiting room. Sacks shot up from his chair so fast he stumbled and under any other circumstance Lamb would have laughed (truthfully, he almost did). "She'll be okay. There doesn't appear to be any physical damage. Other than some bruises on her arms. We weren't able to find any evidence of rape, which is always good. And the head wounds, from what appears to be a beer bottle, were superficial. She just woke up, and has confirmed that she wasn't raped. And yes you can both go see her. We're also short on space, so if she wants to leave, she's more than free. Room 2H."

"Thankyou." Called Sacks as he and Lamb literally sprinted to Veronica's room.

"Veronica!" Sacks yelled relieved as he hugged the blonde girl. Lamb actually did laugh this time which caused Sacks to blush.

"Goldilocks, you okay?" Lamb sounded sincere, but Veronica knew better than to trust Don Lamb.

"Peachy Keen. Any reason I'm dressed in you shirt? You know I'm not one of your Barbie dolls; you can't just change my clothes whenever you like. Did you bust that bar warehouse just so you could have your evil way with me? I mean everyone does know you have a thing for younger chicks."

"I never did…"

"Don't deny it Lamb, there's video evidence of you getting frisky with Madison Sinclair."

"As I was saying I never had Barbie dolls, unlike one pain-in-the-ass super sleuth."

"Awwww, Deputy Darling, you called me super!" Now it was Sacks turn to laugh.

"She does have a point Deputy."

"Shut up Sacks! And it's Sheriff! S.H.E.R.I.F.F."

"Wow, Sacks, you didn't tell me he learnt to spell."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.

I'm so sorry its taken me soooo long to update, if anyone still has the patience to read this story, thank you so much. Also reviews make my day (hint, hint).

She stumbled but never fell, refusing help, the same as always. Sacks was beside her but Veronica shoved him away whenever he tried to offer assistance, now they were simply laughing as she righted herself and continued to trek to the car. Lamb wondered when Sacks and Veronica had become buddies. He hoped that he wouldn't see them like he'd seen Leo and Veronica not to long ago; flirting ad eating together, sharing looks and laughter. He used to be that guy – the guy Veronica would talk to when he was too busy, or watch over his shoulder when he was working a serious case, he used to be the one that made her laugh and smile; but that was so long ago, so many lives and faults ago, that no one even remembered.

The car was filled with uncomfortable tension. Lamb had sent Sacks back to the station, and the younger agent had barely muttered a word of protest. Veronica groaned in frustration, knowing that she had to say it. She closed her eyes, scrunched up her nose and uttered, "Thank you." Lamb wasn't sure he had heard correctly, but when he turned to look at Veronica and saw her demeanour - her entire body ready for fight, he knew he'd been right. How ironic that she would thank him, after everything, but the notion was just as unfathomable as him thanking her for still being alive; which he had come dangerously close to actually saying. He looked back at the road and mumbled 'Sure'. Flicking on the radio to dispel the suppressing silence, both Lamb and Veronica's minds drifted at hearing the song that came on…

_They were cruising around in Don's new car, aircon blasting. What made it even better? Veronica had blown off Lilly to do this – She'd ditched a shopping spree and party to just coast around in Don's new car. A song had come on, a song neither had heard before, but by the end of it they were both singing (loudly) along. _

That day hadn't been anything special, nothing exciting had happened; to an outsider that day wouldn't even be worth remembering. But it was great because of that – it was just one of those days, where it seemed that nothing could go wrong. _'This is how it's going to be. Just like this'. _

I know it is short and for that I apologize, but I hope it was okay. I'm not going to do the whole 'I have to have 10 more reviews before the next chapter', but some more reviews would be great, please. Thanks for reading.

-Alien Alt.


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, you guys all should know by now that I don't own Veronica Mars, if I did do you think Lamb would be dead

**Disclaimer: **Alrighty, you guys all should know by now that I don't own Veronica Mars, if I did do you think Lamb would be dead?!

I know, I know, you probably all hate me now! I'm so sorry it's been an age since my last update! But you know when you start watching other shows you just have to write about them? I've recently got hooked on Gossip Girl (I know, strange) and Skins (hilarious show, highly recommend it to anyone who likes random TV shows), so I've been writing for that. And working, looking after family members with Bronchitis and studying for exams (S). There's my excuse, but I'm still sorry. Enjoy…

Neither were quite sure when or how it happened, but at some stage during the car ride home Veronica fell asleep. Lamb only noticed when he pulled into her apartment complex and she made no noise. Slightly amused by the notion that Veronica Mars was asleep in his car, Lamb contemplated what to do.

He couldn't believe that he was doing this; if she woke up he'd possibly be castrated but the idea of her waking up not knowing how she got back to her house, was just too darn funny to ignore so he gently carried her into her apartment. Keith didn't know that he'd kept the key to their old place, and for whatever reason Keith had made the locks the same in the new place, maybe in case Lianne ever decided to return, maybe just for sentimental value, but Lamb was glad as he slipped the key into the lock and quietly opened the door. Risking walking into her room, Lamb laid Veronica onto her waterbed. The desk was cluttered with what appeared to be case files, and the board above was covered in photos obviously from cases she'd worked. The photo of Lily was still besides her bed, but now it was pushed further back, with more recent photos in front – photo's of Wallace and Mac and even Eli 'Weevil' Navarro.

Yes, he was nosy. Hey, it was his job! That's how he justified looking through all Veronica's files. The photographs were amazing, worth paying good money for, offcourse maybe a subject other than cheating spouses would be nice, but the quality of each image was incredible. Not that he'd ever admit that, to anyone. Veronica began to move around in her sleep, muttering incomprehensible words, and Lamb watched as her face contorted in pain and a tear rolled down her pale skin. She began struggling against her covers and thrashing around on the bed. Don Lamb may well be an asshole, but he did have a bit of compassion and he knelt beside Veronica's bed and stroked her cheek; trying to ignore the smoothness beneath his finger. She screamed the name Beaver as she woke. Lamb was still beside the bed and quickly removed his hand when she opened her eyes. "You dream about Cassidy Casablancas?" He couldn't keep the smirk out of his voice and Veronica visibly tensed. She had no reply for that so decided maybe it was time he learnt the truth, maybe he would feel guilty, big maybe, but still.

"It wasn't a dream, so much as a nightmare. About how he raped me, blew up a busload of my friends, blew up a plane that my Dad was supposed to be on, stole my best-friends everything, shot at Logan, tried to push me off a roof and then instead jumped. So, not so much of a dream. More nightmarish memories." Veronica's statement hit home, and Lamb immediately felt ill, Beaver had been responsible for all that. So if he'd believed Veronica all those years ago, he may have saved the lives of many innocents. Shit. Veronica could see the pain and regret in Lambs eyes and offered him the only comfort she was ready to give. "I don't blame you, Lamb. Everyone makes mistakes. Lord knows, I have."

"What was your mistake?" Looking him in the eye, Veronica felt the need for a truth to hurt him more – level the playing field a bit.

"I trusted you."

Once again, I'm so sorry about the waits betweens updates. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. Thanks to anyone still reading! P.S. Reviews are great…

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Although my imaginary friend disagrees, my shrink believes that I don't own these characters.

Slamming the door to his house shut behind him Lamb rammed his fist into the closest wall, swearing loudly at his emotional and now physical pain. He slid down the wall slowly and crumpled on the ground, nursing his now injured hand. He normally wasn't so emotional and unstable, but today had sucked. Finding Veronica like that had made him more frightened than he had been in many years, add to that anxiety and fear the pain of learning the truth about Beaver, and hearing the hurtful words Veronica had admitted to him, and you had Lamb and one massive painful meltdown. He rarely had breakdowns, but tonight he felt justified to fall apart, today had been too crap, too straining, and now he was left alone with his memories, heartache, loneliness, regret, looming meltdown and throbbing hand. This day could not get worse! He hoped.

When the sun rose, Lamb was already awake. His sleep the previous night had been fitful and he wasn't well rested, but he had to be at work soon, so he pulled himself out of bed, wiped his tears from his eyes and face and wrapped his painful hand in a clean bandage. He knew he should probably go to the doctors and get his hand checked out as it was still aching, bleeding and was already severely bruised, but maybe he deserved the pain. And he wasn't exactly a favourite of the local doctor at the moment, not since he imprisoned the doctor's niece.

Lamb sat in his office, finalizing some paperwork as best he could with one hand, and watching the rain against his window. It had only been within the last hour or so that it'd started raining. Sacks recons it's an omen. Suddenly his office door fell open and Veronica stumbled slightly inside. She was dripping wet and ghostly pale. Instinctively he went to stand, but remembering her words, sat again. She began to sway slightly on her feet but Lamb paid her no notice. Until she spoke that is. "Someone threw these through my window. They know where I live, they want to kill m…" She abruptly fell to the floor and her eyes drooped shut.

"Crap! Sacks get in here!" Lamb raced around his desk and felt for a pulse, he found one, and quickly checked her head wound – it appeared fine, bleeding a little bit, but mainly fine. Sacks grabbed the car keys as Lamb lifted Veronica bridal style (which immensely pained his hand) and walked from the station. As he lifted her he noticed Veronica's keys which had fallen beside her. It was her normal keys, but where her home key usually was there was a barbie doll head with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Sacks! Put that in an evidence bag and bring it with us."

**Note: **Yes, I copied the head thing from Dexter. P.S. I don't have a shrink (too expensive) or an imaginary friend (I have many). LOL. Just Kidding.


End file.
